Auri
] "It's like having a flower in my heart."'''' Auri is a former student of The University and close friend of Kvothe. Description Auri is described as appearing a few years older than Kvothe, with blonde hair and a delicate, petite frame. Her hair is long and thin causing it to float around her head like a halo. She often displays very proper manners and conducts herself with a gentle and careful air. Place in the Story ] Auri lives below the University in a system of ruins which she calls the Underthing. She has special names for many of the rooms that can be found there, such as Vaults and Billows. She keeps track of many of these rooms, constantly setting them to what she interprets as right. She navigates the remnants with a small green light she calls Foxen. Kvothe eventually befriends Auri after he suspects that someone is spying on him whilst he practices his lute. This turns out to be Auri, who can enter the secret courtyard where Kvothe practices through a sewer grate out of the Underthing. Kvothe tells Master Elodin it took him more than a span to catch a glimpse of her, and even longer before she would speak to him, but eventually Auri grew to trust Kvothe exclusively. Elodin admits he has observed the girl for sometime but has never been able to approach her. Even after meeting Kvothe and allowing him to enter the Underthing where she lives, she still does not like personal questions and often runs away when asked, claiming she does not like remembering. ]Auri is very fond and protective of Kvothe, more than once promising to keep him safe, or that he will be safe when he is with her. Kvothe, likewise, treats Auri very similarly, thinking of her as his "Little Moon Fae". As of The Wise Man's Fear he has threatened every person he's introduced her to in the hope that this will deter them from reporting her to Haven. Auri is very sneaky and quiet, this allows her to walk about the rooftops of the University and the small surrounding town during the night. She calls this "going on tops of things" and has secretly observed at least Master Elodin whilst doing this. She has also been able to discern Kvothe's room at Anker's as during the evening after Kvothe is dosed with a plum bob she steals into his room and comforts him. In The Slow Regard of Silent Things it is revealed that Auri is a former student of The University who studied Alchemy under Master Mandrag. At the culmination of the story she demonstrates an ability in shaping when she runs out of time to properly construct a gift for Kvothe. She bends the world to her will and makes the candle she later gifts him in The Name of The Wind. It is likely this vast understanding of naming is what has left her mentally unstable. Gifts Kvothe and Auri often exchange food and gifts, which they describe to each other in fantastical ways. Though they mostly share things to eat, Auri occassionally gives Kvothe both material and immaterial gifts thus far consisting of: *A Wooden Ring *A Kiss *A Shaped Candle *A Key *A Coin She has also invited Kvothe to live with her in the Underthing. ] Speculations Fans of the series have speculated that Auri is possibly Princess Arielle that Kvothe saves from Sleeping Barrow Kings. Some believe the name "Auri" may have resulted from Kvothe's innate talent for naming, as seen with the horse Keth-Selhan.. Many believe there may also be something the gifts of coin, key, and candle as all are specifically mentioned in the popular folktale Taborlin the Great It is possible that Auri has a connection with the Amyr , as she mentions Kvothe looks like one of the Ciradae. Kvothe asks her what she knows about the Ciradae, but the question startles her away. In The Slow Regard of Silent Things Auri constructs a new name for Kvothe she intends to present to him when needed. What this name might be is not revealed and has led to rampant speculation amoungst fans. Category:Major Characters